Detention with the Snake and Lion
by sweetytweety
Summary: What happens when you're stuck in detention with your one and only? Will spark arise? Or should mischief occur between the two boys? HPDM slash ;)


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, don't you wish you did? Thanks to my betas Sue and Devin! You can compare this fic to the one I originally posted last year. A LOT of improvements thanks to their help!!  
  
Okay I finally decided to post this fic! The first one was originally for HG/DM, which you can still read, but that was a long time ago and now it's HP/DM, becuz I found that Harry is more perfect for Draco and even though it's slash, I LOVE IT! =) Enough rambling...ON TO THE STORY!  
  
**Prologue**  
  
I have been in countless detentions with little justice, but I can't believe I got one just for calling you a nasty git. But this one is okay. I don't mind it that much. Heck, I'm even grateful I got it. There's only one reason I am happy about this.   
  
You. You are my everything. You are my night and day. You are my love. I glimpse you looking at me. Am I good enough for you? I notice you smirking at me. You must be plotting something against me. I don't mind. Just as long as I am looking into your eyes, everything is okay. As long as it is your plan, which might be hexing me with the unforgivable many times, I will still let you go through with it. As long as you are in my life, I'll live it. No one can dare compare to you, for you are my love.   
  
It happened to me before I even knew what was going on. You saved my life when I fell from my broomstick; in a million years, I could have never expected you to catch me. And afterward, as I lay in the grass, I could never forget looking in your eyes for the first time to find vulnerability and kindness behind them. I could cry for the beauty of them. Never, could I forget hearing you say my name -my last name- and the way my ears ring when I hear your voice. The way you make everything feel peaceful.   
  
I see you lolling in a chair. You look heavenly—like a god. The room is hot...or is it you? You undo the first two buttons on your shirt. I'm getting hot too. Can I see more? I can't stop staring. But when your eyes meet mine, I must look away. I can't risk you seeing me like this, for you are still my enemy. There's no doubt about it. We've been enemies ever since I could remember... but I wish it wasn't like that. I wish I could see more emotion in your eyes. I wish I could see how your silken hair looks upon my skin. I've wasted years wishing and wondering. But I don't want to wonder anymore. I've ran out of stars I can wish on. I can't live on like this. I must find out if you feel the same way about me. I doubt it, but I have to be sure. Mortal enemies can't fall in love with each other... or can they?   
  
Can we prove to the world that this statement is false? Can we show everyone that I love you with every bit of my heart and soul? These feelings are apt and true; I've never felt anything like this before. But since they're so strong and I don't know how to deal with them, I just lock it all inside my heart. And it's brutal. It must be your joy to do this to other young people's hearts, guys and girls alike. You've broken the hearts of those who've told you their true feelings. You have trampled their hearts, leaving them scrawny and broken into many pieces. I'm afraid that you'll do the same to mine. This is why I must disguise my feelings for you. If I don't let go these feelings soon, I will go mad. Before I do that, I must find out how you feel... to see if we could ever have a chance at love.   
  
You are so complex. That's one of the reasons I love you. You are unpredictable and never boring. I wish I could talk to you for hours...but it's so complicated. Whenever we talk, it's verbal sparring, threats and insults. I'm not sure if you ever could just talk to me. I can't think about that. It breaks my heart thinking I won't be able to get to know the real you.   
  
You make me forget about all my troubles. When I look into your eyes, I am content to be who I am, but that doesn't mean I'm not deprived of strength by your silent power. Ever since I looked into your eyes, I felt like I finally belonged somewhere.   
  
You are extraordinary. When I feel your presence, I melt. I disintegrate. I can't help it.   
  
You label me as a disgrace to purebloods everywhere. I know you want to do good deeds. I saw it the day you saved my life. It is conspicuous, if only someone had the chance to see through those gray, hard shields made of steel. Oh, how I wish I could melt them and make you mine...how I wish I could tell you my feelings...if only it were that easy.


End file.
